greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/0
Introduction: An era before the beginning of Warcraft 1. It is the beginning of the Summertide in the Eastern Kingdoms. The snows have long since melted and the soils thawed out. Within months the lands swelter with a rough heat in Lordaeron, and the ice has grown thin in the southern lands of the dwarves. The change in season is followed by a change in politics. Throughout the entirety of the kingdoms, rumours arise within the homes and inns of the lands that the mighty kings and queens of the realms are tense and withdrawn. It is said that dark things stalk the night. Within the churches of the Holy Light, priests issue sermons warning against the evils of paganism. To worship false idols in place of the Light is dangerous, priests say. The people murmur. Crops fail. Blame falls on the shoulders of the pagans. Suspicion and fear turn to witch burnings and ambushes, slaughter of any who do not conform to society. The rage spreads, and soon the authorities have to take action. Some choose to shield their people from the paranoia, and become supporters of paganism in the eyes of the believers. Other monarchs support the witch trials, becoming enemies of those in need. Ultimately, the nations are on the brink of war. What is to come next is up to the respective masters of the realm. --- (Javali, Kerrah's character) It has been several months since Javali has deposed the Council of Six. He is now sole dictator of Dalaran, overseeing its territories. However, the Kirin Mora, a rebel movement in favour of the Holy Light, has arisen under the leadership of one of the former admitted members of the Six, Grigori Dosantos. It is morning as Javali surveys the city around him from the safety of the Violet Citadel. Someone taps Javali's shoulder. He turns to face Archmage Franek Snowburn, of his loyalist magi. "I am sorry to bother you, liege, but a mage has arrived at the gates wishing to speak with you. He says he has vital information for you; a proposition. I think he might be a defector from the Kirin Mora. What shall we do?" --- (Alford Menethil, Wulf's character) Lordaeron is suffering a period of turmoil. In their panic at persecution, many people have banded together in the townships, screaming their hatred at the Light worshipping monarchists of Lordaeron City. They have been joined by opportunistic freedom fighters, seeking a democracy in place of a monarchy. These men are led by Maximus Krowl, who they say is on a personal vendetta. In the throne room of Lordaeron City, Alford Menethil sits to hear the complaints of his people. Also in council are Marshal Sherman, head of the military, and Archbishop Thomas Marden of the Holy Light, head of the entire church in the Kingdoms. A ragtag group of peasants is led into council in chains. It is Sherman who announces them. "My king, these men were captured in Brill. They were allegedly accused of consorting with powers other than the Holy Light. A local told the guards that they are Muharists. We have brought them here for judgement." One of the peasants falls to his knees, teary eyed and desperate. "My dear, dear king, spare us! We were falsely accused! The man who reported us was only seeking personal vengeance!" --- (Thaumas Proudmoore, Xarthat) The nation of Kul Tiras has not escaped the recent political upheavals unscathed. Lord Admiral Thaumas has been bitterly betrayed. Though Kul Tiras remains under his grasp, the islands of Zul'Dare and Tol Barad have rebelled openly, and have fallen under the command of self-proclaimed Admiral Janus. Janus was Thamas' right hand man before his betrayal. Within the capital of Boralus, Thaumas is making a public announcement to his people, gathered in the main square. As he stands atop a stone platform, flanked by his personal entourage, a man jumps from the crowds. He lunges at Thaumas, a dirty, scab-ladden beggar with a knife. Just in time, one of the guards steps in front of his Admiral. He takes the dagger in his throat and falls dead. The rest of the entourage try to grapple the man, but he fights with incredible skill. Ultimately, the Guard Captain, Reginald Redpath, knocks the man to the ground and holds him down. He is taken into custody. A chuckle sounds behind Thaumas. He turns to see a gnarled old man, wearing a green cloak and hood which hides his face. It is Phorcys, a cowled man who appeared in Boralus and worked his way into the courts. He claimed to be the messenger of Mnesthes of the Four Gods, and thus an object of scorn to the Lightist population. Janus betray Thaumas because of this very 'demigod'. "Admiral, you must take action. Mnesthes grows impatient. His people are persecuted far and wide." Phorcys mumbles, his viridian eyes wide and stern. Thaumas is left to contemplate his next course of action. There is still the prisoner to consider, and it is said that Admiral Janus' fleet is but several days away from the port of Drisburg. There is much to be done. --- Tribe (Warlord Jin'thek, Zula) The Shrine of Ula'tek is the heart of Forest Troll civilization in Zul'Aman. It is the territory of the Amani tribe, who waged the Troll Wars and unified the clans many, many years ago. Since the Troll Wars, the Amani have fallen into decline. Rival factions have arisen; other tribes. The Witherbark are the greatest of rivals to the Amani, controlling much of the Hinterlands to the south of Zul'Aman. North are the Maisara Hills, under the grasp of the Mosstusk tribe. Jin'thek concludes the tribal ritual honouring the Loa, under the eaves of his great forest. Smoke rises into the night from the cauldron in the centre of the village. Behind them, the Shrine of Ula'tek rises into the sky, a massive stone structure which acts as fortress and home. It is sacred to them, and they do not use it for idle pleasures or loitering. Several things lie ahead now that the Summertide grand festival is scheduled to begin. Jin'thek wishes to unifty the tribes once again, and restore Zul'Aman. Witch Doctor Gruc'jen has informed Jin'thek that the Mosstusks have set up a trapping encampment to the west, alongside a river which cuts down into a valley leading towards the Maisara Hills. They are preying on game which is essential to the Amani. Food is running short, the trolls are thirsty for war and Jin'thek's ambitions have yet to achieve fruition. Category:Updates Category:By Timolas